falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Finch farm
(trailer east) }} Finch farm is a location and potential settlement in the Commonwealth in 2287.Fallout 4 Vault Dweller's Survival Guide p. 296: "The Finch family farm this grim scrubland, and their youngest, Jake, has disappeared. Offer to help, complete the quest, and you may add this Mutfruit settlement to your burgeoning empire." Layout Finch farm consists of a concrete cooking station, a water pump, a small cottage containing four beds where the Finches sleep, and a semi-fenced in farm plot that mainly consists of mutfruit, along with a few rows of corn and a couple stands of razorgrain. There is also a ruined overpass overhead on which additional housing may be constructed. Inhabitants * Abraham Finch * Abigail Finch * Daniel Finch * Jake Finch (optional) Notable loot On the road just west of Finch Farm, a destroyed military convoy can be found (unmarked location - Railroad Checkpoint). In the truck is a suit of power armor with a fully charged fusion core and random leveled armor pieces. Related quests * Out of the Fire: Abraham Finch tasks the player character with retrieving his family sword, the Shishkebab, from local raiders known as the Forged. Notes * Finch Farm has a 13 story build-height limit, making it one of the tallest in the game. It is second only to Abernathy Farm's 20 stories. * The ruined overpass above the farm is within the construction area of the settlement and can be built upon. It contains wrecked trucks which can be scrapped for components. * It is possible to build a water purifier in the northeastern corner of the construction area, next to the highway support structure. * It is possible to reach the highway above the farm by building an access staircase. It is an excellent spot for defense turrets, particularly rocket turrets. * Even if the whole Finch family is killed, the four beds in the shack cannot be scrapped, stored, or otherwise moved. Any of the four, however, can be slept in. (The beds can be removed with console commands, and the Finch family will adopt new beds if placed.) * It is possible to overhear a conversation between Abigail and Daniel that discusses who would be a good wife to Daniel. Daniel is dismissive, though his mother insists. Lucy Abernathy is mentioned ("even though her mother is a witch", as Abigail says), to which Daniel replies that Lucy is interested in Hawthorne, regardless of whether he is alive or dead. Janey Warwick is also mentioned, whom Daniel states is too young for him. * The Finches and any other settlers or defenses are occasionally set off by the Gunners at Hub City Auto Wreckers firing on the wild brahmin herd under the overpass. This may also get them into conflict with the Forged at Saugus Ironworks. Appearances The Finch farm only appears in Fallout 4. Bugs * The ceiling of the shack may act as if it's air rather than a solid object. Although objects like lights and power conduits can be placed on said ceiling with no issues, it may get to the point where the player is able to place a staircase inside the shack and run straight through the ceiling and onto the roof. * The existing food crops may need to be uprooted and replanted immediately upon gaining access to the workbench to ensure that they do not become unavailable for assignment on subsequent visits. ** Pre-existing crops that become damaged and in need of repair may cause a glitch where attempting to repair the plant will use available seeds but not fix the plant. (Uprooting/replanting as described above should prevent this glitch). Gallery Finch farm1.jpg Finch farm2.jpg Finch farm3.jpg Finch farm4.jpg Finch farm5.jpg Finch farm6.jpg Finch farm7.jpg Finch farm8.jpg Category:Fallout 4 settlements de:Finch-Farm es:Granja Finch pt:Fazenda Finch ru:Ферма Финча uk:Ферма Фінча zh:芬奇農場